Red Riding Hood
by Aloikey
Summary: The Wolf was coming. It would kill. She was the only one who could stop it. But Hinata Hyuga did not know what to do to stop it, until it starts talking to her. The big bad wolf wants her, and he will do anything to get her. Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Red Riding Hood

Summary: The Wolf was coming. It would kill. She was the only one who could stop it. But Hinata Hyuga did not know what to do to stop it, until it starts talking to her. The big bad wolf wants her, and he will do anything to get her.

**A/N**Hey guys! i posted this yesterday and already i have 18 reviews, alerts. and favs! I was hoping for **5**! So thank you everyone! Btw thanks to my two reviewers, evilbananalol and Aki666! You guys are awesome! anyway im working on next chapie already so... yeah! Any question you guys have just ask! ill be happy to answer.

Chapter 1

Hinata sighed, her legs hanging over the branch of her favorite oak tree. She watched as the girls ran around underneath, talking of boys and marriage. Hinata was quite annoyed with them. She had no friends, and she preferred to stay away from everyone. She was the weird girl of the village.

"Hey look, there's that Hyuga girl again," one of the blond haired girls whispered to the other.

"I think _she's _the wolf," the pinkie answered, staring at Hinata. Hinata shifted her lavender eyes to glare at the girls, before they gasped and ran away. She sighed, running her fingers through her midnight blue hair. Sure, she was the tomboy of the village, but she liked her hair long. And so did her family, if that's what you called them.

Her family was like a clan inside the village, which was quite normal. There were a few others, the Inuzuka, Abarame, Nara, and a few Uzamaki. None of them compared to the size of the Hyuga though. There was one, but it was wiped out. By the Wolf. The Uchiha clan. Known for their red eyed offspring, some of the toughest men in the village. Even the women were stronger than normal. There was one left, the other known Uchiha was a traitor. Most suspected _he _was the wolf. In fact Hinata knew he was, she had met him. He smelled wild, and looked feral. Hinata avoided him up until the murders, he was dangerous.

The younger brother wasn't much better, and she believed he may have been bitten by his brother Itachi, which would make Sasuke Uchiha a Wolf too. She had spoken her thoughts, but no one seemed to agree with her. The Uchiha boy was too adorable to be a Wolf, they had said. But most thought Itachi was the same way.

"Hinata, come down this instant!" Hinata snapped her head to the direction the sound came from, to see her angered father. She jumped out of the branch, falling five feet to the ground. At the last moment she twisted, landing gracefully on her feet like a cat. She looked around; making sure no one else saw her. If they did, she would be accused of being the Wolf. Again.

"Hinata come, your mother wants you," he said steering her into the direction of the Hyuga compound. Her father was the leader of the clan, but that didn't mean she didn't have to chores like anyone else. She arrived at their hut-a very large hut- and opened the wooden door. It creaked in protest as she walked inside. She closed it with force, alerting her mother of her arrival. She spotted her mother and sat down next to her at the table.

"As you know Hinata dear, tonight is the full moon. It's our Clan's month, and it's our turn. You have to prepare one of the goats, is that understood?" Her mother asked, looking down. She knew Hinata hated the job, but she had to do it. The oldest daughter always had to.

"Yes mother," Hinata answered stiffly. "Does it matter which one?" she continued, hoping it would be a no.

"No… just pick one of the meatier ones, we wouldn't want it to not have enough to eat," she said before shooing her daughter out the door. Hinata grumbled, before heading to the family's' barn. She skimmed the stalls for one of her least favorite goats before she spotted it. She named him Juden-ki, (Charger) because that was all he did to her. She sighed before entering his stall. She put the rope around his neck before leading him to the preparation stall. After tethering him there, she put as much food as she could fit in the pale. She dumped it in his trough; it was an extra they gave to the Wolf. A recently well fed plump goat, always a tasty treat. Hinata made a face at the thought before giving him some water. She then led him outside, where she tied him to the pole, which she called the Feeding Stick. She patted his head before leaving him there to be devoured by the Wolf. Tonight she decided she was going to watch the Wolf eating the goat. Tonight… she couldn't wait.

~OoO~

Hinata looked up at the moon; it was at its peak. The Wolf would come soon, very soon. She could barley control her excitement, but she did. The Wolf would smell her, and Hinata wasn't ready to die. Of course being around the Dog clan would have its benefits. But in truth, Hinata already knew most of this without them. She liked the wolves of the forest, they generally left everyone alone.

Hinata's head snapped up as she heard a branch snap. The Wolf had arrived. She knew immediately this was _the_ wolf, it held a gaze that was neither animal nor human. It was a new look, with a demonic tint to it. The yellow pupil less orbs found her own eyes; she was found. Scrambling back in shock she ran to the house, daring to look behind herself to see if it was following her. The wolf itself wasn't, but its gaze was. It sent shivers through her spine, and they racketed through her body. She did not make it to the house; instead she fell to the ground, unconscious.

_My, what big eyes you have._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thank you all so much for the reviews, favs, and alerts. I was hoping for five, and I got forty-one! I was so happy! :D Anyway sorry for the long update, I promise it will be more frequent. We had PSSA's (our state test) and have them again next week. I was also sick, and just too busy. So thank you, and enjoy!

OoO

Chapter 2

Hinata woke up, rubbing her eyes. She was generally surprised to still be alive after the encounter with the wolf.

"Look! Is that Hinata Hyuga?" she heard someone yell. Still blinded by the bright sun she waited to her eyes adjusted. She groaned when she saw who it was. Pinkie and Blondie both stared down at her with curious eyes.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, frightening the two girls. They jumped back, Sakura landing on her butt. Hinata smirked before looking at them, waiting for her answer.

"Well… we were wondering why you were laying on the ground, on a full moon," Ino said hesitantly. Hinata mind went reeling, what was she doing on the ground? Then last night's events flooded back into her mind and she gasped, she had survived the Wolf! Her eyes widened, she had to tell someone!

"I was watching the Wolf," she said hesitantly, searching their faces for their reactions.

"Yeah right, you just want attention! Let's go Ino!" Sakura yelled jealously before dragging Ino along with her on their way. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, but this proved what she feared, no one would believe her if she told. Grunting, she heaved herself up and dusted the dirt off her pants.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Hinata stiffened at the sound of the voice. She slowly turned around to face her impassive cousin. But she knew him long enough that he was both curious and worried.

"Nothing Neji-kun!" she teased, running away before he could say anything else. She breathed in relief when he didn't chase after her. She slowed down, jogging the rest of the way to the house. She skidded to a stop, running her small hands through her hair. Leaves and dirt were everywhere in her hair.

"Kuso!" She yelled, stomping, before walking to the river. Though it was known as the Konahagurake River, she thought it was unoriginal. All they did was name it after the village. But for all she knew there was some code telling villages what to name things. Hinata laughed at her own ridiculous idea, classic Hinata. Not that anyone else knew that, though.

She shyly took off her baggy jacket, looking around to make sure no one was watching. Hinata then slowly stripped, making sure to look around for any wondering eyes that may see her. As soon she was out of the last scrap of clothing she slipped into the water. She waded out to the center, and just relaxed. It had been a long time since she had bathed in the river. She was technically supposed to use her family's small pond, but she didn't want to go back to the house dirty. Besides, she had to think of an excuse to be out late, or rather not coming home at all.

Twenty minutes since she got in the river, she jumped out. Grabbing her clothes, she used her undershirt as a towel. After she was comfortably dry, she threw her clothes back on. Looking around once more, she started to run towards the compound. Her bare feet made a pitter patter noise as they smacked the ground. She winced as a stone pricked her foot, but continued running at full speed. That was until she ran into something, or rater someone. She stumbled back, landing on her butt. She warily looked up to see two coal black eyes staring at her. She squeaked, jumping up. Though this was very uncharacteristic for her, Sasuke Uchiha scared her. A lot.

"I'm so sorry Uchiha-san!" Hinata said, twitching slightly. Right now she just wanted to go home, but he was blocking her path.

"Watch where you're going next time!" he growled at her, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Of course! Sorry to be a bother," she said, walking past him to continue on her way. He stuck his arm out, halting her.

"Aren't you going to gush over me like the other girls?" He asked, in what seemed a curious voice. You could never tell with Sasuke, though.

"I'm not like the other girls," she said, waiting for him to move his arm. He didn't, and she was starting to get annoyed.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing her arm. She wasn't sure what was going on, and let him drag her somewhere, to who knew where. Well _he _knew… hopefully.

"Sasuke, where are we going?"

"To eat, of course."

"Oh," was all Hinata said, once again being pulled by the dark haired teen. The girls around her snarled as he pulled her along; but she ignored them. Soon though, she started scowling back as they got closer. Sasuke easily avoided them, heading to the ramen shop.

"My mother once told me haters will be haters, lovers will be lovers, but you will stay you. Ignore them, Hina-chan." Hinata was startled at her nickname, but smiled up at him with his advice.

"Of course, Sasu-kun," She smirked, grinning ear to ear. He scowled down at her, but continued to pull her somewhere.

"I was supposed to eat ramen with Naruto, so I decided to bring you along. He can't be a dobe with you around, right?" This was the most she heard Sasuke Uchiha talk. Ever. She just stared blankly at him, unsure what to do. He gave her a small smile, before reaching the ramen stand. He pushed back the sheets, allowing her to go first. The blonde was already there, eating his first bowl of ramen. Sasuke slowly entered behind her, motioning to the seat next to Naruto. She took it, glancing at Naruto as she sat.

"Oi, what are you doing here Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I invited her," Sasuke said smoothly.

"Not true, you dragged me here!" She said, sending him a soft glare.

"Teme brought you? That means he likes you! Oi, I'm going to tell everyone, believe it!" Sasuke's eye visibly twitched.

"No no no! It's not like that! We're just friends, right Sasu-kun?" Sasuke flinched at the name. He looked sort of sad after she said what she had.

"Of course, Hina-chan," Hinata lightly punched his shoulder, before turning back to Naruto.

"So how are you, Naruto?"

"I'm great! Life is going good, Sakura-chan finally accepted me. We are going out tomorrow!" He said, flashing her a huge smile.

"That's great-" She was cut off by the screams outside. She, Sasuke, and Naruto all ran out of the ramen stand. The moon. It was _red_.

"No, not the blood moon," she whispered, looking over to where Sasuke was. Or used to be, he was no longer there. Actually, she was all alone. There was not a single soul out. It was then she heard it. The voice she heard would remain with her for the rest of her life.

_"For the better to see you with, my sweet," _Hinata screamed, grabbing her head in confusion. What or who was it, and where was it coming from. Hinata didn't move a muscle, just crumpled to the ground. She grabbed her legs and pulled them close. That was how _they_ found her.


	3. Note

End

Im going to make the short and simple, red riding hood is done. I sorry to do this to all of my fans for this story out there, but my muse and heart for this story have vanished. I've been trying for days to finish the chapter, which i did, but i hated it so much that i deleted it. Once again sorry to do this to you all, and thanks for the support. Im sad this story had to end this way, but it is what it is.

This story will be gone by friday, but dont worry, Echo Uchiha kindly offered to take the story! :)

Love to all

LadyxAsylum


End file.
